Kalos Needs Heroes
by KLiMAX KiD
Summary: Join me and my edgy friends as we venture on into the Kalos region in an attempt to become masters (or maybe we just need to go outside), and witness the crew undergo joy, sadness, and endless annoyance as they are thrust into something much bigger than they are... [CAUTION: CONTAINS LEMONS]
1. Chapter 1

**April 1st**

There was dead silence as the kid felt a slight tap on his foot, he knew someone woke him up, but his eyes were still getting used to the light in his bedroom. He felt another tap, this time on his shoulder, triggering him to open his eyes slightly. He immediately flinched and closed them once he was greeted by a flash of a bottle cap sprinkling him in the face, and that's when he knew that his brother's daily antics had continued.

"...What the f...-"

He was spanked from behind. Hard. All that could escape his lips was a sharp yelp before turning onto his stomach, his backhand pressed against his waist. He let out a sigh after hearing laughter behind him.

"I see your tiredness hasn't stopped you from being a dickface, Wyatt," he told his brother, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"You know what day it is, though?"

"The day where I fucking slap you for being a cunt and a half?" he sat up as he emanated a giggle from his girlfriend, Lynda, who he also noticed was in the room.

"Nope," his brother said bluntly, "Today's the day we finally start our journey across Kalos."

"You mean _night_?" the kid corrected, looking to his left at his alarm clock.

"Y-yeah, right, right."

The kid's name was Wilhelm Kronheim, age 16, born on March 24th. Today marked the day he, his girlfriend, Lynda, his brother, Wyatt, and _his_ girlfriend, Melissa, were going to venture into the Kalos region, origin place of the ever-so-desirable mega evolution. The week before, on his birthday, he was gifted a case for any and all badges he would earn while on his journey, eventually leading up to the Elite Four.

"So like, can you leave so I can change?" Wilhelm asked Lynda and Wyatt.

"Sure," they both replied, reaching the doorway of his bedroom before a Riolu popped out from the left side, jumping onto Wilhelm's bed and into his arms.

"Riolu!" his pokemon exclaimed.

"I know, Lori. I'm excited too." Lynda giggled before finally leaving, along with Wyatt and Lori.

Wilhelm slid off his bed, standing up and opening his closet, revealing a wide variety of clothes. _What to wear_ he thought, as he expelled his sweatpants from his body and pulled a pair of black cargo pants out of his closet. About ten minutes passed, and Wilhelm was packing clothes and other important items into a duffel bag. He was fully geared up in black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a yellow button shirt with the sleeves cuffed up to his elbows. He was accessorized with a black arm band and glove on his right arm, and black wrist tape on his left hand.

"Hey, you done yet?" he heard Lynda ask at the doorway of his room.

"Just about," he answered, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder and pecking her cheek.

"Don't worry about my clothes, I also packed."

Wilhelm walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, examining his short hair that he would kill to grow out, as well as his olive green eyes. He noticed that he had mild stubble on his cheeks and chin.

 _Finally, I grow some fucking facial hair_ , he thought. The hair was most noticeable on his chin and the sides of his head. He watched as the light shined onto his premature sideburns, and eventually turned the light off, walking into the living room, where Wyatt was playing Die Rise on Black Ops 2 while drinking coffee on the couch.

He slid over the sofa to greet his brother. "Well this is news. You're playing a game that _isn't_ Fortnite?" he inquired in a sarcastic manner. Wyatt just shook his head.

"So what round are you on?"

"Twenty-three," Wyatt answered.

"You've been playing since before you woke me up?"

"Mhm."

Wilhelm moved closer to the screen. "You only have 350 points?"

"I spent them all on perks."

"You never store points into the bank?"

"Nope."

"Dude...You are missing out on a lot of time to kill."

"Whatever," he moved closer and inspected his in-game gun.

"Oh, and you should probably pack-a-punch that AN-94 and put it in the locker-"

" _Okay, cool_."

Wilhelm noticed Lynda sat next to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey baby."

"Hey," she replied.

"You fully packed?" She nodded. Wilhelm turned to his left, "You ready, Wyatt?"

"Yup." He noticed his Riolu hop into the couch with them. "You good, Lori?"

"Riolu!" she yipped with a wide smile.

He stood back up and headed towards his parents' bedroom to say goodbye to his mom, who was awake due to the fact that she had to drop his step dad off to work at this time. He creaked her bathroom door open a tad.

"Mama?" he called.

"Yeah?" she shouted. She was in the shower.

"We're all set."

"I'll be out in a second."

Wilhelm backed up and sat on his mother's bed for a couple minutes, glancing around the room until his eyes were fixed on a framed picture of his grandparents, mostly his grandpa. _He was always stubborn as hell_ , he thought. Another moment passed before his brother and girlfriend walked in, just as his mom exited the bathroom. He stood back up.

"We'll be heading out in a minute," Wyatt informed his mom. She hugged her two sons.

"I'll miss you two with all my heart."

"We'll miss you too, Mama."

"I'll miss you more, though."

Wilhelm intervened. "You know you could just call us, right?" Their mom chuckled.

"Well," she started, "I guess you could keep me updated daily." They finally separated. "You both fully packed?"

The two brothers nodded. "All we need left is going to Melissa's house so she can tag along," Wyatt said.

"It's settled then," Wilhelm concluded.

The three friends stepped back into the living room, where Wyatt quit his game, revealing he had gone for 3 more rounds. Wilhelm opened the front door, letting Lynda go out first, then Lori, then Wyatt. He looked to the horizon, watching as the navy-colored sky meshed endlessly with pink and orange, staring at it for a while before Wyatt nudged his elbow to his side, getting his attention and snapping him out of his trance. With that, they finally began their journey towards the Kalos region...


	2. Chapter 2

Wilhelm looked to the sky as it blended dark cobalt with yellow; the sun was rising. There was no way to tell how the journey would go down, but only time would tell, and, via the thought of time, he was told to bring up his Poketch. He sighed, it had almost been 2 hours, and they hadn't yet reached Melissa's house in Sandgem, and their ferry in Canalave would depart in 30 minutes. Wyatt was just as impatient, as well as a tad cranky that his girlfriend's house was far from their grasp.

The crew were slightly drowsy from waking up so early. Wilhelm was carrying Lori, who was asleep, in his left arm, holding Lynda's hand with the other.

"How much longer until we get there?" Lynda asked her boyfriend.

"We should be there soon, we _do_ know the way considering our previous journey, right?" She nodded.

Over the past 6 years, Wilhelm and Wyatt had ventured across their native region of Sinnoh, where they met up with Wilhelm's first pokemon, a shiny Riolu, who he named Lori. She, along with his five other Sinnoh pokemon, nearly dominated almost every battle they participated in. As the three friends were close to approaching the Elite Four, they ran into Lynda, who Wilhelm quickly befriended, and in due time, after their journey, he started building up feelings for her, finally asking her out, to which she said yes, much to his brother's disbelief.

Wilhelm ceased his daydreaming, and spotted a small house in the distance, and that's when he knew they had reached Sandgem Town.

"I think we're just about there," he shouted to Wyatt, who was behind him.

"Fucking finally!"

At last, their walk from Jubilife was about to come to a close, as the structures nearby increased in visibility, including Melissa's, which almost lit up in a bright beige. Wyatt ran up ahead of his brother and onto his partner's porch and frantically knocked on the front door. Wilhelm and Lynda made it to him by the time the door opened, and that's when he lunged at Melissa, wrapping his arms around her with haste.

"I missed you, baby," he said.

"About fucking time you got here," she replied, making Wilhelm snort and silently laugh.

"So, you ready to head out?" Wyatt asked his girlfriend, who nodded.

"Hold on," Wilhelm said, as he pulled up a map of Sinnoh, "Aw, fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"We're farther away from Canalave than before!"

"Oh... wait here." Melissa ran back inside her house, confusing Wilhelm and Wyatt.

" _Canalave City ferry now departing._ "

The sky became even brighter as Wilhelm and the group exited Melissa's mom's car.

 _Thank Arceus her mom just so happened to be working at the library here,_ he thought, as they ran up to the transport necessary to access Kalos. Within the ferry was their cabin, a two-bed room with a single bathroom and a mini-fridge.

"This'll do."

The group walked inside the room, where Wilhelm gently plopped Lori onto a bed, who was still asleep. Wyatt and Melissa both entered the bathroom to wash up for the morning. Lynda nuzzled the crook of Wilhelm's neck as they both lay on the bed Lori was in and drifted off to sleep.

Wilhelm's eyes slowly opened and took a good look at the cabin he and his friends had entered just hours ago, and noticed that his little Riolu was resting on top of him, her face buried in his chest, and her long, bushy tail limp by his side. His face lit up and heart melted at the sight of her adorable sleeping form.

He heard a light flushing sound to his left and he turned his head to find Lynda exiting the bathroom. They both greeted each other drowsily. Wilhelm asked her about his brother and Melissa's whereabouts when he noticed that neither of them were present in the room.

"I was just starting to wake up when I heard them talking about exploring the ferry," she whispered, as to not wake Lori up. "I think they're at the forecastle right now, but that's just my guess."

"Then that's where I'll start looking," he couldn't help but notice the Pokemon in his arms yawning. Her miniscule fangs poked past her lips, making Wilhelm's smile grow even wider. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, to which he got a drowsy "Mhm" in response. "We were just about to go see where Wyatt and Melissa are," he explained, "Want to come with?" She eagerly nodded.

"Let's go then." Wilhelm, Lynda, and Lori made their way, through the various halls showcasing the multiple cabins that proceeded theirs, towards the forecastle, where, sure enough, was where Wyatt and his girlfriend were located.

"You guys sleep well?" Melissa asked them. They all nodded. They looked out to the horizon, where the island was starting to poke out from the mist.

"Look at that fog rolling in!" Wilhelm remarked with a smirk. "Jason Blundell would be proud," Wyatt shook his head in disappointment.

The sight of the island became more clear as minutes passed. Eventually the intercom of the ship came on as the approach towards Kalos became imminent.

" _Attention. We are_ _now docking at Coumarine City. Please retain all personal belongings and exit. Thank you for being with us at this time._ "

The group grabbed their bags from their cabin and stepped off the ferry. Nearby was a panel of a map showcasing the entire region, displaying that they were indeed within Coumarine City. Wilhelm's eyes traced around the map, taking careful looks at each of the cities that got his attention.

"That's Lumiose City, right?" he asked his group.

"Yeah, it is," Wyatt responded, "The gym leader, Clemont, once set up a robot in the gym, as a placeholder for himself. It was held there for a while."

"What happened?"

"He came back. What're you, retarded?"

"Fuck off," Wyatt's brother stated satirically. He shifted his focus back to the map, mainly the Prism Tower. He couldn't help but notice how much the landmark stood out. He turned to his group with a look of inquiry plastered on his face.

"What if we go there first?"

Wilhelm swung the taxi door closed as he and his group made their way towards the entrance to Lumiose. The towering structure that centered the town wasn't far from their sights, even less so as they approached the deeper depths of the city.

"This town is so fascinating," Lynda said as she looked up and down the tower in front of them.

Several restaurants and diners surrounded the tower and the gang entered one. As they discussed their route throughout the region, Wilhelm trailed off from his sentence when someone tapped his shoulder, making him turn his attention to two teens, a guy and a girl, who Wilhelm recognized immensely.

"The fuck are you doing here?"


End file.
